skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kasarn
__FORCETOC__ Thanks! Thanks for fixing the faction flag images. That looks sharper especially in the infoboxes. — MrDolomite • Talk 17:19, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for the tip on my user page. Don't have much experience with Wiki stuff. Maya Muldrake 18:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC)Maya Muldrake Fixing Thanks for the fixes on those new pages. One thing, though, I'd thought that the SR time to RL time had been firmly established by the devs as 12:1 years. --Herley 04:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I've ever been able to tell, the timeline is Word of Dante. It doesn't help that very little on this wiki is referenced. -- Kasarn 04:35, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, if you look here, under Game History, you'll notice that it reads In February 2010, the Skytopian Calendar year was 227 AU. There's a link to the Skytopian Calendar there. Maybe we should put a link to that on the main page? --Herley 04:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::And where is the citation? A little bit of assumption doesn't go astray, but if you claim it's canon and not commonly accepted fanon, there should be a reference to prove it. Until then, I think the entire timeline is of dubious value and should be avoided unless there's some reason to include a specific year instead of relative time. -- Kasarn 05:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Mmmh. True. I'll leave those pages alone for now. --Herley 05:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Just stumbled across a response to the wiki timeline in the Skyrates Roleplay Questions thread: :All those dates are unofficial. We are working on an official timeline. :Also, just so people know, game time does not equal skyrates world time. So in the months that pass between resets, there's no formula of how much time passes in Skytopia's RP world. Time is bent and controlled by RP's needs. — Lord Gilbert, 9th April 2009 and further down the page: :We very much want to avoid having some sort of conversion rate. We will not be having people saying, "Well, it's been 10 days in real life, which means that X days have passed in the world of Skytopia." — Lord Gilbert, 10th April 2009 Of course, in standard dev time, this probably means that they've forgotten. :p -- Kasarn 03:13, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Dubious, indeed. As commented on above, Dev input on the passage of time has been spotty and somewhat limited. We found it necessary to establish a consistent dating system for use here on the Skybrary to help order certain events. My involvement was motivated by the need to keep track of the Terms of Office for the Emerald Republic Officials (3 "years" seemed appropriate from a RP perspective and 3 RL months closely matches many players' commitment capacity). Best I can tell, the '1 AU year = 1 RL month' thing is pretty much ignored by some RPers - probably because they want their characters to never age or age at a significantly reduced rate (which is just fine, IMHO). --Calvin November t/ on 18:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the wing page fix. I was having trouble with the stuff you fixed, big help. ":) Naes Draw 13:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Part of me wonders if the way Template:Wing calls the image should be changed. Having to use Template:! to call a pipe isn't exactly obvious. -- Kasarn 03:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Skybrary Staff I've just granted you 'rollback' rights, due to your general awesomness. Would you be interested in joining the too? --Calvin November t/ on 15:44, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I guess. I was thinking about asking so I could add template stuff to the CSS, but that was just as easily done manually. Heck, I never even thought about doing it on the Elona Wiki until the skin change. :T -- Kasarn 01:44, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::PING! Done. Enjoy. --Calvin November t/ on 19:07, October 30, 2010 (UTC) 2.6 Mission updates I'd like to help. Would you like to collaborate? Zabrak! 16:55, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :You don't need my permission to contribute. Updating the missions on the Skybrary is pretty much done: there's just the big missions that won't fit in a perf left, as well as the Green specific text for Eltsina's Boon. -- Kasarn 03:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah. I was just looking for a list of what was outstanding so I knew what to look for, but sounds like you've got it wrapped up. Thanks for getting this taken care of. Zabrak! 03:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Article Comments feature Great idea. Let's give a shot. We'll hold off on the feature for now, though. We may want to disable while we're at it. Are those useful here? --Calvin November t/ on 15:23, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I briefly used my blog a bit as a dumping ground for unfinished drafts and other nonsense. The blog could be handy for notices or organising projects if there were any. I generally think blogs are somewhat useful because most people don't even realise they can make subpages for their user page. :But yeah, the blogs are generally an underused feature: as with the forum, it comes with the intimidation factor inherent to public speaking. That said, the blog doesn't change how the wiki works so I don't think there's much of a reason to disable it. -- Kasarn (talk) 22:52, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd only disable it to minimize confusion and the number of places similar content could be placed. That said, I trust your opinion and won't disable it just yet. --Calvin November t/ on 15:05, February 6, 2013 (UTC)